onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Drum Island
|region=Paradise |type = Winter Island }} Drum Island is a Winter Island in Paradise. It is the location of the Sakura Kingdom, formerly known as the Drum Kingdom, the birthplace of Tony Tony Chopper, and the setting of the Drum Island Arc. It was the third island on the Grand Line visited by the Straw Hat Pirates. General Information The local kingdom of Drum Island was formerly known as the Drum Kingdom, and was ruled by Wapol's family. During Wapol's reign, he fled the country after an attack from the Blackbeard Pirates, leaving the kingdom without a ruler. Wapol later tried to return and take the kingdom back by force but was defeated by Monkey D. Luffy. Dalton was then elected king by the population. The kingdom is famous for having some the best doctors in the Grand Line, with most of them forming the Isshi-100, currently led by Kureha. Kingdom Information *Current Ruler: Dalton *Former Ruler: Wapol *Important People: Tony Tony Chopper (Pirate, Doctor), Kureha (Doctor), Hiriluk (Doctor), Isshi-100 (Doctor Group), Chess (Former Minister of Defense), Kuromarimo (Former Magistrate) *Current Affiliation: Straw Hat Pirates, World Government *Poneglyph: No *Population: Unknown Layout The Sakura Kingdom is located here. It is covered in snow and features a series of drum shaped mountains known as the Drum Rockies. The Drum Castle is located at the summit of the largest of the Drum Rockies, at the very center of the island. The Drum Ropeway functions as a way of travel between the Drum Castle and the rest of the kingdom. Bighorn, Cocoa Weed, Gyasta and Robelle are some of the villages that form the Sakura Kingdom. Landmarks and Towns Towns *Bighorn *Cocoa Weed *Gyasta *Robelle Landmarks *Drum Rockies: The main landmark of the island. A chain of drum-shaped mountains that tower over the entire kingdom. *Drum Castle: The kingdom's royal castle, located at the top of the highest of the Drum Rockies. *Drum Ropeway: A tram-way system that connects the Drum Castle to the rest of the kingdom. Citizens History When the Sakura Kingdom was the Drum Kingdom, it was ruled by the royal family of Drum Island. It once had a kind ruler and many of the greatest doctors on the Grand Line. However, when the king and his son died, Wapol came into power, things took a turn for the worse. Wapol issued that the twenty best doctors work exclusively for him (the Isshi-20), while the rest of the doctors were banished or killed. Then, the Blackbeard Pirates came and invaded the island, and Wapol fled in fear. Since then, Drum Island was left without a ruling government, and Dr. Kureha took residence in his castle. When Wapol came back to try to retake his kingdom, it was also the same time when the Straw Hat Pirates landed on the island, looking for a doctor to help a sick Nami. Wapol then tried to destroy Dr. Hiriluk's flag which was standing on top of Drum Castle. In response to this, Luffy used Gomu Gomu no Bazooka to knock Wapol out of the kingdom. After Wapol was blown away by Luffy , the people of the kingdom decided to make Dalton the king, who decided to erase the bitter effect of Wapol's actions by renaming the kingdom "Sakura" in memory of Dr. Hiriluk and his goal of using the sakura to cure all diseases of the heart. The new kingdom also uses Dr. Hiriluk's Jolly Roger as the flag. Ace is first seen on Drum Island, where he left a message for Luffy to meet him in 10 days in the city of Nanohana, at Alabasta. Trivia * The first two Zoan-type Devil Fruit users in the series came from this Island. * Currently, Sakura Kingdom's flag is a Jolly Roger designed by Hiriluk (a jolly roger with numerous sakura petals surrounding it), as seen in one of the mini-arcs. References Site Navigation ru:Остров Драм ca:Drum it:Drum fr:Île de Drum es:Drum pl:Wyspa Drum Category:Drum Island Locations Category:Paradise Islands Category:Winter Islands